


Friends [HIATUS]

by micasa



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, F/M, Fantasizing, Fluff, Huening sisters are mentioned too, Internalized Homophobia, Jungkook is Taehyun's cousin, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, he appears like... 3 seconds, jungkook cameo, kind of, tags are not complete cause the fic is not complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasa/pseuds/micasa
Summary: Taehyun and Beomgyu are straight men. They're sure of that.(Spoiler: they're not)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Original Character(s), Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Original Character(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 85





	1. 사랑과 부정

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually requested by someone on my cc and I thought it would be interesting to start a chaptered work (i hope this doesn't take too long but i'm kinda lazy and sht). 
> 
> Warnings: this work will contain sexual content in the future and consists of a lot of sexual fantasies so again as I always say, if you don't like that get out.

"Why are you here again?" Taehyun asks Beomgyu who is currently laying on his bed, face buried in Taehyun's pillow while groaning.

Taehyun shakes his head at the sight of his best friend.

You see, Choi Beomgyu, his best friend, is currently in a relationship with a girl named Shin Arae. Beomgyu liked Arae ever since he was 2nd year college. She had the same maths with Taehyun and as he was on the way to come and hangout with his best friend, Taehyun accidentally left his notebook in his desk, of course, causing Arae to run after him and give him his notebook.

Beomgyu just stood there, staring at the girl as she smiled at Taehyun who was thanking her for giving him his notes.

Taehyun teased Beomgyu for staring at his classmate longer than appropriate to which Beomgyu just responds with a grin.

Not wanting to waste any time, Beomgyu immediately gathered up the courage to confess. Arae accepted him, saying that she also took interest to him from their first meeting.

Beomgyu and Arae had a very amazing relationship, Beomgyu being the best boyfriend he can be and Arae as his sweet and wonderful girlfriend.

Taehyun can still remember how Beomgyu bloomed in happiness every time he hangs out with the younger and tells him about how well he and Arae are doing. He can also remember Beomgyu asking him why he isn't in a relationship yet.

"What about you, Tyun? No girl that you're currently taking interest in?"

"Nope."

"What about that girl last week? You know, the exchange student? I heard she really liked you." Beomgyu asks as he muches on supposedly Taehyun's snack.

"I rejected her. I told her to find someone else worthy and not someone who's not yet ready for a relationship, like me." Taehyun shrugs.

"Wow, so cold." Beomgyu sarcastically says, which earns him a playful shove.

Taehyun knew Beomgyu had a very happy relationship, considering that the older convinced him to go get a girlfriend so he could 'experience what he was experiencing'.

He starts wondering what happened to Beomgyu and Arae.

He never knew what happened but one day, Beomgyu and Arae's relationship just…  _ changed. _

Months ago, Beomgyu drunk texted him, asking him to pick him up in a pub that he's in. On their way home, the older kept babbling about how Arae changed, how she wasn't the same anymore and that Arae was  _ reading things wrong _ which he totally didn't understand. One thing that he also noticed, Beomgyu was crying.

Ever since that day, Beomgyu would at least come to Taehyun's apartment or hang out with him once every week. He still didn't know what happened but today, he's extra determined to know what happened.

He hits Beomgyu's butt really hard and pokes his sides to get the older's attention.

"Hyung, come on. Just tell me what happened!" Taehyun groans as he tries to get Beomgyu off from his pillow. "You've been coming to me for probably 4 months now but I still don't know what happened between you and Arae."

"You don't have to know." Beomgyu sulks and Taehyun could almost here the pout the older had on his face. "Just help me out."

"How can I help you if I don't know what you're dealing with?" Taehyun holds Beomgyu's arms and drags him to his arms. "Hey, hyung. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Finally, Beomgyu removes the pillow from his face and melts in Taehyun's arms. He wraps his arms around Taehyun's torso and rests his head on the younger's neck. "She changed." He sighs sadly. "Ever since that night, she just changed but that's not what's actually bothering me. What bothers me the most is the reason why she changed."

Taehyun hums, indicating that he's still listening. He then wraps his arms around the older and lies down the mattress, taking the older down with him.

"I don't want to tell you why she changed, but it just doesn't make sense." Beomgyu groans, arms tightening around the younger. "She started distancing herself from me, everytime I ask her out to go on a date, she always refuses. I don't know what to do anymore."

Taehyun rubs the older guy's back to comfort him. He understands what Beomgyu was feeling, even if he doesn't know what the reason is. "Hyung, just give her more time. You know how girls are, she'll come around." Taehyun cards his fingers through Beomgyu's hair. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me what she really said. It must be really personal for you but if you're ready, you can tell me or your other friends. You shouldn't shoulder this much problem on your own."

Beomgyu smiles at Taehyun's words and nods. "What would I do without you?" He whispers.

"Die, maybe?"

"Fuck you." Beomgyu said and bites to Taehyun's neck which made Taehyun push him away playfully.

"Now that your girl problem is over, let's actually do something so you coming here won't go to waste." Taehyun said and tries to stand up but ends up getting yanked back down by Beomgyu. "What now?"

"Let's just cuddle." Beomgyu pouts. "Just open Netflix and find something to watch or whatever." Beomgyu said and latches himself onto Taehyun once again.

"Wow, two guys cuddling together in a bedroom, how manly." Taehyun playfully says.

"Fuck fragile masculinity." Beomgyu says with a pout making the latter laugh out loud and nod in agreement.

"So, what do you want to watch?"

* * *

They ended up watching "Friend Zone" but only halfway into the movie, Beomgyu could already hear Taehyun's soft snores beside him, arms still wrapped around Beomgyu's torso. The latter smiles at his best friend and grabs the remote from Taehyun's hand and turns the TV off, carefully so he wouldn't wake the younger up.

Beomgyu then carefully slips away from Taehyun's embrace, replacing himself with a body pillow to make sure Taehyun won't notice that he slipped away and went to take a shower.

He thinks about it again, the thing Arae told him. It just didn't make sense to him. He didn't know how Arae came up with that conclusion and what influenced her to think like that.

_ Arae was wrong. _

There's no way she's right. Beomgyu knows himself and he knows that Arae was just misunderstanding things. He sighs and gets out of the shower, changing into another set of clothes that he always keeps here in Taehyun's closet, in case he had to sleep over.

After changing, he walks towards Taehyun who is now sprawled in the mattress with a clean shirt and boxers on his hands.  _ 'He must've been really tired today.'  _ Beomgyu thought as he watched Taehyun sleep peacefully.

_ 'When did he become this handsome?' _ Beomgyu then halts and shakes his head.  _ 'What the hell are you thinking, you idiot. Stop it.' _

He carefully removed Taehyun's shirt but stopped midway. His eyes lands on the younger's built body. Sure, it wasn't that bulky but it was evident. You can see the results of Taehyun's hard work at the gym and _ — fucking hell, Choi Beomgyu, STOP. _

He shakes his head, convincing himself not to think about it too much and finally removes Taehyun's shirt to change it into a new one. He then stops and looks at Taehyun's lower body.

_ Then he gulps. _

"Beomgyu, stop being a pussy I swear to god. It's not the first time you're going to see his dick, stop acting like a virgin." He whispers to himself and nods.

He carefully removes Taehyun's sweat pants and boxers at one go, tossing it to the dirty clothes' basket.

_ Then his eyes lands on Taehyun's dick. _

_ And then his ass. _

Beomgyu can't believe he's actually thinking this but one thing on his mind that he cannot even deny is  _ 'That ass looks so good.' _ Beomgyu almost chokes and shakes his head again on his own thoughts.

He didn't know why but he couldn't help but think how it would feel if  _ he could fuck Taehyun hard and good and give him the best orgasm of his life because boy that ass is one g— BEOMGYU STOP THIS. _

The last thing he needed was Taehyun shifting, showing Beomgyu more of his round ass. Beomgyu could clearly see the wondrous curve of Taehyun's behind and  _ god forgive him for how many dirty, inappropriate thoughts that rushed through his mind right there and then. _

He takes a deep breath and tried to put on Taehyun's boxers as quickly as possible and went to lay beside him.

Too many thoughts raced through his mind, too much to consider. He didn't know why or how Arae came up with what she said but looking at his girlfriend's perspective, he could  _ kind of _ see why.

He faces Taehyun and gently carresses his cheek.

"Do you think what Arae said was true?" Beomgyu whispers.

"Is it true? Do I look like I'm in love with you?"


	2. 다른 관점

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What would you do if you suddenly see your best friend in a different light?_

_What would you do if you suddenly see your best friend in a different light?_

The next day, Beomgyu considers Taehyun's advice of seeking help and if it's not Taehyun, the only people he can run to are Yeonjun and Soobin.

Yeonjun and Soobin are Beomgyu's childhood best friends who have been dating since their last year in middle school. A lot of people made fun of him, being friends with a gay couple while he is a self proclaimed "straight" man but of course, he didn't pay attention to them because his friends' opinions are the only thing that matters to him.

Today, Beomgyu decides to try and ask Arae again to a date while hanging out with the two older men.

_Hey, babe. Let's go on a date <3 _

_12:35pm_

_No thanks. Go on a date with your best friend instead._

_12:38pm_

He groans loudly, completely annoyed with his girlfriend. Yeonjun and Soobin gave him weird looks for his strange actions.

"Yah, what's up with you?" Soobin asks.

"Yeah, usually, you hate hanging out with us cause we do _'too much PDA'_ or you're too busy hanging out with Taehyunie." Yeonjun snickers, obviously teasing Beomgyu.

Beomgyu just sighs at their questions and the couple exchanges weird/concerned looks. "Hey, Gyu. If you need anything, you know you can tell us, right?" Soobin gently says.

"You sound like Taehyun." Beomgyu pouts. He then sighs in defeat when Yeonjun gave him a glare, forcing the younger to finally spit out his problems.

"Arae thinks I'm in love with Taehyun." Beomgyu says quietly and sighs _for the nth time._ "And I think sooner or later, she's going to break up with me because of it. Which doesn't make sense! Why would I be in love with Taehyun? My best friend AND a straight man?? It just doesn't make sense." Beomgyu freaks out.

The two were silent for a while before Soobin finally lets out an amused chuckle and turns to his boyfriend. "Junnie, Beomgyu sounds so much like you when you were in denial."

Beomgyu's eyes widen at Soobin's words and he turns to Yeonjun who now has a shit eating grin on his face. "Don't say it." Beomgyu warns him.

"You're actually in love with Taehyun, aren't you?" Yeonjun asks him with a big grin on his face.

"No, I d--"

"Or, you don't like him before but you're starting to see him in a different light now." Yeonjun continues which made Beomgyu freeze.

_Bingo._

"I knew it." Yeonjun laughs and Soobin gives him a _wtf_ look. "Babe, our Beomgyu right here is bisexual!" He exclaims happily at his boyfriend and hugs him tightly.

"I'm not!"

"Yeah? Then look that way." Beomgyu follows the direction of Yeonjun's finger, his eyes landing on Taehyun and a girl that looked like she was confessing.

_'Do girls confess to him every day?'_ He scowls in his head.

"Look at that. Looks like Taehyun is finally accepting someone's affection for them!" Yeonjun literally _squeals_ while watching the exchange.

Beomgyu didn't know why but he was seething. His hands were trembling and his head almost hurts. He can see Taehyun mouth _"Let's meet tomorrow since it's Saturday"_ causing the girl to smile brightly and nod enthusiastically. Taehyun then returns the smile and kisses the girl's forehead.

_'I feel sick.'_

Beomgyu suddenly felt uneasy. He didn't know what he was feeling but he doesn't like that Taehyun is smiling at someone like that. He doesn't understand why. He doesn't think he can ever understand.

No.

He understands it but he doesn't want to believe it.

"Beomgyu, you okay?" Soobin asks him, concerned at the soda can that Beomgyu is probably about to crush.

"Yeah. I am." Beomgyu answers as he grits his teeth together.

**_To: Arae <3_ **

_Date. Tomorrow. Let's talk this shit out._

_12:46pm_

_tsk_

_12:47pm_

_fine_

_12:47pm_

* * *

"See you tomorrow!" The girl waved at Taehyun before finally turning to leave.

"Taehyunie~ Who was that?" Taehyun flinched in surprise, suddenly hearing Kai's voice from behind him.

"Don't sneak on people like that!" Taehyun pouts and sits on his table. He gives a short glance towards Beomgyu and the couple's table only to see Beomgyu typing aggressively on his phone while Yeonjun gave him weird looks. The other senior, Soobin, probably noticed him as he saw him smile and wave.

Taehyun gives him a smile while Kai waves obnoxiously. _Typical._

"Sooooo…" Kai wiggles his eyebrows to Taehyun. "Stop changing the topic and spill the _deets_."

"Gosh, Kai. Stop talking like that." Taehyun shakes his head and drinks his favorite strawberry milk. "And besides, there's no _deets_."

"Smells like lies to me."

"The fuck does lies smells like?" Taehyun rolls his eyes.

"Your sexuality." Kai gives him a big grin and laughs loudly. "It smells like your sexuality cause your sexuality is a _lie_."

Taehyun shakes his head at Kai's words and takes another sip from his strawberry milk. "I'm straight, Kai. I've never been interested or attracted to men before."

"Dude, you were never interested in girls before as well." Kai gives him a teasing face and laughs again.

"Duh? I have a date tomorrow?"

"You're going on a date with your cousin? Which happens to be _my_ girlfriend?" Kai gives him a wide grin that seriously looks like a Cheshire cat's.

"Wha--"

"I was just teasing you earlier when I asked you who she was." He gave Taehyun a wink and then smiled. "She was supposed to tell you that we're dating tomorrow so act surprised, okay?"

"I can't fucking believe you."

* * *

"So? What did you want to talk about?" Arae raises her eyebrow, facing her boyfriend who looked absolutely tensed.

"Can't you just spend at least a day with me without being this way?" Beomgyu asks her. When he saw Taehyun talk to a girl, he was slightly shaken. He didn't know why so he thought he must be jealous because Taehyun can freely spend time with anyone he wants yet he can't even spend time with his girlfriend.

Arae's eyes softens at Beomgyu's helpless expression so she sighs in defeat and takes Beomgyu's hand in hers. "Gyu, I'm sorry. It's just that—"

"Babe, I know what you're thinking but that's not true. I don't even know how you got that kind of conclusion but I swear I don't like him that way." Beomgyu gently explains to her. Every word he uttered felt like a lie to him but he didn't pay attention to it. All that he wants is for him and Arae to be okay.

"But, Gyu…" Arae starts. "You know that I wouldn't mind, right? We can still be friends even if you're… gay."

"Arae. I'm not gay." Beomgyu tells her with a firm tone. "My relationship with Taehyun is completely platonic. Don't misunderstand, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Arae nods and smiles. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"No, babe. I'm sorry. At least let me make it up to you." Beomgyu smiles.

_'Finally_ . _'_ Beomgyu cheers on his mind. Now that he and his girlfriend are okay, he should be fine seeing Taehyun with a girl, right? He shouldn't feel like he wanted to take Taehyun away from his date, right.

_Wrong._

As if fate was playing with Beomgyu, the entrance to the cafe they are right now, chimes, signalling a new customer. He totally didn't expect Taehyun and the girl from yesterday to enter, hand in hand as they cheerfully talked about random things.

"Oh? Isn't that Taehyun?" Arae notices the presence of her boyfriend's best friend. "Is he on a date? Wow, I guess you _are_ right. I was jealous for nothing." She physically beams at Beomgyu who just gives her a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm happy for him."

Taehyun notices him and Arae, immediately smiling as he and the girl he is with, stopped in front of their table. "Oh, hyung, Arae! Hello!"

"Hi, Taehyun! Haven't seen you for a while!" Arae smiles.

"Maybe if you didn't change majors then you would still see this handsome face everyday." Taehyun playfully says. "Oh yeah, this is Yuri! We're out on a little date today, right Yuri?"

"Pfft, date. That means you're paying, right?" The girl, Yuri, says in a very annoying tone, _for Beomgyu, it's annoying._

"Duh?" Taehyun snorts and puts his arm around her.

_'Huh, since when did Taehyun do shit like this with girls?'_ Beomgyu said, trying to mask the scowl that his face wants to make. _'I don't like it.'_

"Aw, you two are so cute! Hi, Yuri! I'm Arae!" Yuri smiles and takes Arae's hand and shakes it.

"Hello, Arae and… Taehyunnie's best friend. We'd like to talk more but we're just here to buy coffee so we can finally go home. I can't wait to see Kai." Yuri grins and drags Taehyun to the cashier. "Bye!"

Finally, the pair takes their leave and before Beomgyu could even stop himself, he rolls his eyes in annoyance followed by a quiet, _"She's not even that pretty."_

And of course, it doesn't go unnoticed by Arae. She lets out a miserable chuckle and shakes her head. "I knew it." She says, snapping Beomgyu out of his thoughts.

"Babe?"

"No, don't." Beomgyu gives her a questioning look but the girl did not falter and stood up. "Gyu, let's stop. We can't do this anymore."

"Wait, what?"

"You, especially. You need to stop pretending." Arae gives him a sad smile. "You're hurting both me and yourself."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"We're done."

Beomgyu's eyes widen and stands up to go after Arae who already made her way outside of the cafe. "Shit." He stops as he reaches the outside and search for his girlfriend's _(well, ex-girlfriend)_ figure, to no avail.

Arae was gone and before he knew it, tears started falling in an uncontrollable pace and he breaks down. He sobs pathetically, falling down to his knees, not even caring about anyone who can see him. He doesn't care anymore, his girlfriend left him for something that is nothing but a misunderstanding and it hurts so much.

"Hyung." He flinches at the voice. The voice that belonged to the person that caused all of this. The voice that he loved but currently hate because of what happened. The voice of the person who he's accused of being in love with.

He lifts his head up to see the younger's sad expression facing him. He stands and…

_Punches Taehyun._

Taehyun fell down from the unexpected impact that came from Beomgyu's fist, eyes blown wide completely surprised at the older's actions.

Beomgyu, too, was shocked when he realized what he did. He tried to reach out for the younger, only for his hand to be slapped away by Taehyun. The younger was shaking, both in anger and shock. "Hyung…"

"Taehyunnie, I'm sorry. I–"

"I don't know what I did but for you to do that without even telling me the reason, that's very fucked up of you."

"Taehyun, liste–"

"Ever since your relationship went downhill, I was always there for you, to support you and comfort you but you…"

"Hyunnie, please listen to me." Beomgyu desperately begs and tries to approach him but the other steps back, head lowered, refusing to meet Beomgyu's eyes.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you but I give up trying to help you. Bye." Taehyun said before turning away and ran off to god knows where.

Beomgyu stood there, tears running down his cheeks, sobbing harder that he ever had in his life. Losing Arae was hard but to Beomgyu, losing Taehyun is way worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... yeah, bye


	3. 굴복

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And just like that, Beomgyu succumbs to his darkest fantasies_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, hi again! I'm sorry it took so much time to post this one! I've been really busy and not to mention that I'm lazy as well. I hope you all are having a great day! Please enjoy!

Beomgyu felt like absolute shit. He was kind of expecting it but of course, the break up still hurts, expected or not. But the thing was, to him, the break up didn't really hurt as much as he expected.

The reason why he was all cooped up on the corner of his room, eating a pint of his favorite ice cream, sobbing his heart out was because of Taehyun.

Yeonjun was sitting on the side of Beomgyu's bed, staring at his friend pitifully. "I punched him, hyung…" Beomgyu sobs in a sad voice. "And it wasn't his fault in the first place!!" He continued and cried even louder.

"Yah, what are you crying for? Your break up or your fight with Taehyun?" Yeonjun asks and pulls Beomgyu up to his bed.

"Both?"

"But why do you only complain about Taehyun?" Yeonjun asks, making Beomgyu stop devouring the ice cream on his hands. He looks at his older friend who is just raising his eyebrow to him in question. "You never become like this even before Arae. You always say that you're  _ THE  _ Choi Beomgyu so I don't think this is about Arae."

"Not you too."

"You're crying because you realize that what Arae said is actually true and you're sad because you're not frustrated or sad about your break up but frustrated because you took your confusion out to Taehyun, right?"

Beomgyu went silent. He knew Yeonjun was right but a part of him still can't accept that  _ he  _ possibly likes his best friend who has the same gender as he does. He can't be gay…  _ right? _

Beomgyu doesn't have a problem with homosexuality but to think that he, a person who accepted to himself that he's straight and only dated girls so far, would be feeling this way. It scared him a lot, thinking of what his parents and friends would say.

Just thinking about those made him cry even more and he lets out another choked sob, dropping the ice cream pint, which was fortunately caught by Yeonjun, and cried. "I'm scared, hyung."

Yeonjun sighs and pulls his poor friend into his arms. "Having a sexuality crisis is really hard. I've been through that before too." He rubs Beomgyu's back. "But the more I denied that I like Soobin, the more I started wanting him. Luckily, Soobin is actually gay and he had the guts to make me come terms with my self. When I accepted it, I became so much happier." Yeonjun smiles as he reminisces his past.

"But Taehyun isn't gay." Beomgyu sobs.

"How can you be sure about that?" Yeonjun asks and laughs at Beomgyu. "Taehyun never dated anyone and the only person he ever cherished is you." Beomgyu tilts his head, not getting what Yeonjun said.

"Dude, I don't know if you're dumb or what, but anyone can see that you and Taehyun are in love with each other and even if Taehyun is not yet straight, trust me, he's so much emotionally mature than you and he's going to accept himself sooner or later."

Beomgyu remained silent, actually considering Yeonjun's words. "But… I'm not sure if I do like him."

"Trust me, Gyu. You're in love with him." Yeonjun chuckles and gave him the ice cream pint. "Oh and by the way, good luck tomorrow. I heard that Jungkook-sunbae heard that you punched his beloved cousin so you might get some minor injuries if you go to school tomorrow."

Beomgyu pales in fear. Punching Taehyun was the worst decision he ever made in his entire life.

* * *

**_He's definitely fucked._ **

The moment he saw Jungkook eyeing him on the cafeteria while having lunch with Soobin and Yeonjun, he knew he's dead.

"So, how high are the chances that I'll survive Jungkook-sunbae's fists?" Beomgyu asks his friends with fear, seeing Jungkook start cracking his knuckles.

"Probably 3% since he's already standing up and I have a feeling he's going towards us." Soobin snickers.

"1% if you try to escape." Yeonjun says while grinning at Beomgyu who just wants to disappear and run from the fuming senior that's approaching him.

And not even a minute after, he felt a presence looming over him from behind while Soobin and Yeonjun waves at the person behind him.

"Hey, Jin-hyung's brother." Jungkook speaks from behind him.

"It's Soobin, Jungkook-hyung." Soobin pouts.

"Oh yeah, Soobin." Jungkook says. "Mind if I talk to this guy here?" He places his hand on Beomgyu's shoulder and Beomgyu started trembling.

_ "Hyunnie, I think your cousin is going to break your best friend's face if you don't stop him."  _ He hears a voice from his left.

_ "Oh my god, Jungkook-hyung."  _ He heards Taehyun said and Beomgyu was about to turn around but ended up getting yanked away by Jungkook.

He glances at Soobin and Yeonjun who just laughed at him.  _ My friends are so great. _

He turns a little to his left and sees Taehyun look at him with an apologetic gaze and that was the last he saw before he got dragged outside the cafeteria.

The two of them stopped by the secluded corridor. Beomgyu had his eyes fixated on the ground, not having the courage to look at the senior.

He hears Jungkook turn around to face him. "You…" He started. "How dumb can you get?"

Beomgyu flinches at Jungkook's words. "I'm sorry, sunbaenim."

"You've been friends with Taehyun for a year now and you…" Jungkook stops and sighs. "If you weren't Yoongi-hyung's favorite junior, I would've punched you already."

"I'm sorry, sunbaenim."

"Is that all you can say?" Jungkook asks him. "Tell me why you did that to Taehyun. I need to hear your excuse because if you don't, I won't have any choice other than beating you up and I swear Choi, it's not gonna be pretty."

* * *

"Let's bet on how many broken bones Beomgyu will have after that." Taehyun hears Yeonjun say to his boyfriend who gave the him a displeased look.

"Babe, you shouldn't bet on something like that." He says and rolls his eyes. He turns to him and Kai and smiles. "Hey, you two! Come sit with us!"

"Sure, Binnie-hyung!" Kai perks up and drags Taehyun to sit on the seniors' table.

"Kai and I are actually really good friends. What a coincidence that our friends are best friends as well."

"Binnie, it's called fate." Yeonjun grins widely. "Taehyun and Beomgyu are fated to be together."

Taehyun chokes at the older guy's words, making the three laugh at him. "W-we're not… fated."

"Yeah, sure, Hyunnie. Keep lying to yourself." Kai mocks him.

"Oh and Taehyun-ssi?" Soobin starts. "Please forgive Beomgyu. He did something he really shouldn't but trust me, that idiot loves you more than anything else in the world." Soobin snickers.

"Yeah, can you believe it? Last night, he was crying because he punched Taehyun and not because his girlfriend broke up with him? Dumbass." Yeonjun laughs and downs a can of soda.

"Yah! You weren't supposed to say that in front of Taehyun!"

"What? Taehyun is a lot more emotionally mature than Beomgyu is! He would know better than that numbskull that we call  _ friend _ ." Yeonjun grins and resumes devouring his burger.

* * *

Taehyun has been thinking about what Soobin and Yeonjun said. He didn't know what to say and think, sure, he's still mad at Beomgyu for punching him but if Beomgyu explains the reason behind it, maybe he would forgive him immediately.

He laid down on his bed, reconsidering his life. Kai is out with his sisters, the two girls dragged the middle kid to the mall so someone can carry their bags, so he was home alone today.

He jumps in surprise when he hears his phone ring. He reaches out to his phone, shocked as the caller ID shows Beomgyu's name.

"Hello?"

_ "Hey, Taehyun.” _

“Hey, hyung! ‘Sup?” He greets Beomgyu back,  _ in an unexpected enthusiastic manner _ . He clears his throat and shakes his head. "I mean, hi? Do you need anything?"

He hears Beomgyu let out a nervous chuckle on the other line. There was silence for a moment but Taehyun waited, hoping for an explanation from the older guy.

Finally, Beomgyu lets out a sigh.  _ "Can I talk to you in person? I want to explain and apologize personally." _

"Sure." Taehyun replies, almost chuckling when he hears Beomgyu say  _ 'fuck yeah' _ under his breath.

Beomgyu hangs up, leaving Taehyun alone with his thoughts once again. He's happy that Beomgyu is not willing to apologize and explain his side but he's also very curious about Beomgyu's reasons.

Yeonjun said that Beomgyu was crying about his fight with him instead of his break up with Arae which caught his attention more.

_ 'Why would Beomgyu hyung do that?' _

He also remembers Yeonjun saying that he is more  _ emotionally mature _ than Beomgyu is. It definitely sounded like there was a deeper meaning to those words.

"Are they implying that Beomgyu and me like each other but do not have the guts to confess?" He shakes that idea off. "No fucking way. We're straight."

But the more he thinks about it, the possibility of him being in love with Beomgyu becomes even more viable.

Sure, he doesn't mind spending the rest of his life with Beomgyu rather than marry some girl that he meets and possibly have kids and stuff. Beomgyu would always be a better choice in terms of being a companion, a friend and a lov--

"What are you thinking about, Taehyun. Snap out of it!"

_ Your sexuality is a lie. _

Hueningkai's voice echoes through Taehyun's mind.

Just when he was about to lose his mind again for the 4th time today, he hears a doorbell from the living room, signalling that someone must be outside.

He stands up with zero motivation at all and walks towards the door. He braces himself and finally, finally, opens the door, revealing his best friend with puffy eyes, probably because of crying.

He takes in the appearance of the said guy and  _ damn _ , how is he this good looking even after crying?

"Hey." Beomgyu weakly greets. He gives Beomgyu a meek smile and steps aside, letting Beomgyu inside his and Kai's shared unit. "Is Kai here?"

"Nah, he's with his sisters. I think he's staying at his family house for tonight." He smiles. "Do you want something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Or…"

"If you say the  _ coffee tea or me  _ punch line, I might have to punch you again for the second time." Beomgyu groans, making Taehyun laugh.

The two of them sat on the sofa, some awkward distance in between them and a very tense silence was wrapping the atmosphere.

"Uhh… Aren't you here to…?"

"Ah! Yes! Oh my god, I am so sorry." Beomgyu croaks out when Taehyun finally speaks.

"By the way, you don't seem to be bruised or hurt… Did Jungkook-hyung hold back on you?" Taehyun playfully jokes at Beomgyu.

"Hahaha, very funny." Beomgyu rolls his eyes jokingly. "Anyways, I'm so sorry, Taehyunnie. It's my fault."

Beomgyu began explaining everything that happened from Arae doubting that he's gay to her breaking up with him because she thought Beomgyu was absolutely in love with Taehyun.

Taehyun's eyes widens as he takes in every single detail that Beomgyu tells him. Now everything makes sense. The reason behind Beomgyu suddenly punching him now actually makes sense.

One question was on his mind though.

"Why… did she think you were in love with me?"

Beomgyu went silent at Taehyun's question.

"Actually, hyung… I need to tell you something too." Taehyun continues when Beomgyu showed no signs of responding. "I… don't know if I'm straight anymore."

Beomgyu turns to Taehyun after hearing him speak, giving him a questioning look. "At first, I really thought I was straight. I've hooked up with girls and such ever since I was in highschool so it seemed like an easy pick, you know? But I never found myself attracted to any of them. Sometimes, I would do a one night stand but that's just for fun. Nothing really new but Kai started asking me questions about when will I get myself a girlfriend and I always tell him that I already have you so I don't have to have one." Taehyun chuckles. "So he said, 'ah, so you're gay. Nothing wrong with that.' and I told him I wasn't. He then started asking me why I always talk about you, why I always go out with you instead of 'having fun' and why I just said that i don't need a boyfriend because i already had you."

Beomgyu doesn't know what to feel, his brain just kept on loading, words not being understood by his brain. "Hyunnie…"

"Basically what I'm saying is, I kept saying that I am content to have you so much that I don't need a romantic partner because at some point, I kind of… wished… that you were mine? I just had this lousy realization before you even arrived here and I don't even know if I actually like you or this is just a mere obsession because you're the only friend I have. I'm sorry if you're disgusted, I know you're not gay or bisexual but when you told me your part I just wanted you to know how I feel be–" Taehyun wasn't able to continue his rant when he suddenly felt a soft pair of lips against his own.

Beomgyu pulls away, wide eyed and completely shocked at what he just did. "Oh my god, I'm sorry I–"

Taehyun didn't know what came over him but he saw the opportunity so he took it. He held Beomgyu's jaw and pulled him into a rough kiss.

Even though his mind was screaming that what they were doing is wrong, Beomgyu decided to shake off all of those worries and just think about them later.

And with a very little self restraint he has, Beomgyu wraps his arms around Taehyun's neck to deepen the kiss, finally succumbing to his deepest and darkest fantasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up for the next chapter! There would be some nsfw scenes so if you don't like that stuff, why are you here????


End file.
